sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Saleos Bloodmoon
Saleos Bloodmoon is a Blood Elf hunter. He is an infamous troubadour, known for his indecent lyrics and for his sexual appetite. Biography Saleos was born and raised in the Moonflower Clan of Silvermoon, one of the high elf families of wizards working for the Kirin Tor. Saleos was brought into Kirin Tor at a young age to study the arcane with his father Azaiel as his teacher. It wasn't as much the magic as the tedious studies which had Saleos quit. He used to sneak out of Dalaran at nights with friends and party in the nearby woods, then come late to class with a hang over the following day. Instead, Saleos decided to move back to Silvermoon and study to become a ranger. After the fall of Silvermoon, the clan renamed themselves Bloodmoon to honor their fallen brethren, and that's when Saleos took up engineering to act support of his half-brother Aengel's prison (and to craft torture equipment for the clan). Led by his brother, Uhrian, he learned how to interrogate and got very fond of it. Sometimes he even kidnapped people and tortured them for the kicks of it. It didn't take long before he realized that the torture equipments and the practices of torture could have other practices as well, and he used them for his own pleasure. Today he has sold many of his inventions to the Pleasure Pits of Silvermoon who appreciates his work. Today he's working with the Bloodmoon created Bloodstone Onslaught to spy on the Horde and terrorize the governments as he is aiding Manovan Marrowsteel in his work. He does also work with the guild finances but his brother believes he steals gold from their bank to party. Appearance and Personality This is a man with a smile on his face. While he hides his true personality when out (so he won't get executed for his deviant ways), he likes to party in any of the open late-night inns and taverns. Usually he sells stories, songs and dances for drinks, and he's known for being able to improvise a story on the spot - often with sexual content. One of his favourite stories is the one with the drunken gnome and the horny centaur which had him thrown out the bar even before the second act. However, Saleos can also have a serious side to him. He takes his hunting seriously, and he would give his life for his clan. He mostly acts friendly and he rarely shows any hostility towards fellow members of the Horde. Though he wouldn't be able to resist jumping ropes with their entrails would they die beside him in combat. Relatives and friends Aengel Bloodmoon: Saleos' younger half-brother who were one of the first to become Wretched after the destruction of the Sunwell. Is currently imprisoned below the clan's mansion with Saleos as his guardian. Ewah Bloodmoon: Saleos' younger sister and the wielder of the Heart of Azaiel. The only woman Saleos can be in the same room as for longer periods of time. Uhrian Bloodmoon: Saleos' older brother. A powerful politician and the leader of the Bloodmoon Clan. Comments His taste is more then....strange...a true individual who knows how to enjoy life...Ha! Under other circumstances he could be a pyrate! '- Shadowtroll on Saleos Bloodmoon' Category:People Category:Blood Elves Category:Poetry